1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water pollution sensor for detecting a heavy metal and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a water pollution sensor for detecting a heavy metal and a method of manufacturing the same which is reliable, environmentally-friendly, and competitive in manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a stripping voltammetry, one type of electroanalysis, concentrates heavy metals in water on an electrode surface using a property of Oxidation Reduction Potential (ORP) of each heavy metal, releases the heavy metals into the water again, and analyzes a particular current change, that is, voltammogram generated when releasing, for quantitative analysis of heavy metals in a solution.
In a stripping voltammetry, since a reactant is concentrated on an electrode surface in advance, sensitivity considerably increases, and thus the extremely small amount of each compound may be determined. Also, since an electrolytic concentration process is performed in a particular electric potential, the selection of analysis may increase. Currently, a hanging mercury drop electrode mainly using mercury and a mercury thin film electrode are mainly used as a working electrode for s stripping voltammetry. An environmentally-friendly, nontoxic, mercury-free replacement electrode has been developed due to a mercury disposal issue, a surface process issue for reproducibility of an analysis result, a change in the air, and the like.
Currently, much research on a thin bismuth layer electrode including a glassy carbon electrode as a base substrate so as to replace electrode material for a stripping voltammetry has been conducted. However, when using a bismuth layer, several steps of surface cleansing and processing procedures at every measurement are required for sensitivity and reproducibility of analysis results. The surface processing significantly affects restoration and functionality of a working electrode, which is associated with accuracy and reliability of analysis results. Also, the surface processing may limit online measurement analysis in an automatic system and limit the use for a portable measurement device.